


Tablets are Cheaper than Charcoal and Paint

by NeedleFrost



Series: Jarvis is not Human (but he can move that potted plant for you) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Steve enjoys his tablet., but Steve wouldn't leave me alone, first fic in ages, first fic in this fandom, omg I might not know what i am doing, so up this goes, wut am i even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedleFrost/pseuds/NeedleFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Avengers think that Cap has a crazy creepy stalker and all Steve wants to do is draw pictures and post them online.  Having some harmless fun at everyone elses expense was just an accidental bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JARVIS loves everyone, but Steve is his second favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea has been sitting in my brain for the past couple of months and has been slowly growing. Like, to the point where I know how this is going to end (and that never happens to me). Then the other night while pining a petticoat together Steve-muse started to poke me into writing this. I haven't written anything in ages, so please be kind. >_
> 
> This ended up as a prologue type of chapter because Steve just wants to get to art and when muse is being picky. :/ Whelp. Yeah.

JARVIS wasn't all-seeing.  He knew and accepted it (even if it had been difficult, since he had the same spark of stuborness in him that his creator carried as well).

But most times...well, most times he could spot an issue before it became one, and was able to head it off at the pass.

 

* * *

 

Each floor of the Tower that the Avengers lived on had a computer room, and seeing as it was owned by Stark and run by JARVIS, they were tricked out seven ways til Sunday.  The only two people that used the holographic tech in their rooms were Bruce, and surprisingly, Steve.  

Steve embraced it, rarely thinking of Bucky's words once, so long ago as they headed to Stark Expo.

Pushing the difficult words to forget out of his mind once again, Steve raised his face slightly to talk to the corner of the room.  "JARVIS, where is the closest art suply store?"

"Five blocks away, Captian," JARVIS said, "however they are closed until eleven."

 Steve's fingers drummed against his thighs in a nervous twitch that JARVIS recognized from Sir when he'd been too long without a project to sink his teeth into.

JARVIS hesitated, going over his idea again for the fortieth time.

"There is an art program installed on the terminal.  You could use it as a studio, Captain," he offered.

And that was how it all began.


	2. Steve and Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frickin spent two hours on the internet (that I had been attempting to use to sleep before that, but Steve!muse kept pouting at me. >_> lfjasdfljasdlf;jasdlfjasldjf ) researching because of reasons. Steve you whiny. Jarvis, no, you cannot be the main character.
> 
> This entire chapter was a fight, like, idek. They wouldn't let me sleep, and then they wouldn't let me type. -_- Hopefully the next chapters aren't such a fight, since I actually enjoy this plot. Also, I am sorry if this is horrible tonight, I am tired and had to post this before I could go to bed.
> 
> Edit - so my spell check works like crap. -_- Hopefully I got everything.

_  
  
_Wings, shadowy things made of grey sweeps of a brush, sprouted from the form in the middle of the page.__  
  
Steve tilted his head and played the security footage Jarvis had pulled up from a store in New Mexico that he had found for him. Steve paused it as the figure he was watching vaulted off the shelves. _  
  
 _The figure was in motion, dynamic in the way that athletes were, suitcoat flaring out behind him.__    
  
He tilted his head as a new song started to play from the speakers strewn throughout his flat. A faint smile slid its way slowly over his face and he nodded his head to let Jarvis know that he approved. It was bouncy and old and new, all at the same time.  
  
Steve stepped back from the canvas that Jarvis was using as an interface for his art program, looking at the image that he had digitally painted, projected in blues on it. Two feet away, in true color, was the same image pulled up on an actual monitor.  
  
Steve cleared the footage that hovered in the air with a handwave even as he tucked his stylus in the tray that the easel had. “Save that, Jarvis, please?”  
  
“Under where, Captain?”  
  
Steve's smile turned indulgent. He still hadn't been able to get the AI to call him 'Steve', and the time that Jarvis had called him 'Mr. Rogers' around Clint had been a disaster.  
  
(Steve was pretty sure that Jarvis had done it on purpose, since he had waited until all the Avengers were present to call him that, and then played innocent when Clint started to sing 'Will you be my neighbor' horribly off key on purpose.)   
  
“Avengers folder, Agent Coulson,” was all he said in reply, electro swing playing in the background.

 

* * *

  
  
When Steve was in a good mood, he found it funny how everyone assumed that he would be overwhelmed with all the tech around him.  
  
When he wasn't in a good mood...it wasn't nearly funny at all.  
  
He might not be an all-around genius, or a scientist, or an assassin/spy, but he was a tactical genius. Didn't that count for anything?  
  
In that first ten minutes of him being awake, out of the ice, he had understood that a lot of things had changed. Between the clothes, the flashing screens, the cars, and Fury there was no way that denial was possible.  
  
So, when Agent Coulson pulled him aside within that first week to attempt to explain what Steve's rainbow Disney keychain was actually supposed to mean, since he was still in dark times, he had just simply raised an eyebrow and watched as Coulson floundered in his explanation.  
  
Steve thought that Coulson was probably the only one that knew he had at least partially caught up on societies history.  
  
Either way, thinking back on it, that was when Steve accidentally found out that trolling people was funny.


	3. Why not Make a Comic, he Said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. This is going to be a little bit different.
> 
> I love this story but it fights me every step of the way. <3
> 
> Also, most of this chapter is supposed to be in present tense-- you will see why. :D

_The apartment is a mishmash of three different eras, different styles, from the 1920's simple black and white lines, the late 1960's where even red is more like pink and everything just seems dull and dated (but still so very, very organic) and then to the last, overwhelming in its **other** quality , shades and colors that weren't possible before just simply there._

_Above the couch is a picture of a person in monotone with wings, but on the couch is Steve, 1920's-style, thin and white and black lines, sunk into the cushions, listless, restless **moping**.  Hunched up against the couch, but not at ease is the Captain, the ridiculous wings of his cowl quirked and flopping as he stares at a tennis ball in his hands.  
_

_Next to the couch is a black and white gramophone with a modern record player sitting beside it in its own cabinet._

_"I don't like this," the Captain says, a frown pulling hard at his mouth._

_Steve lifts the arm that he has thrown over his face.  "Like we have a choice?"  
_

_The pinched look on the Captains face gets even worse and he lobs the tennis ball hard across the room.  
_

_"Hey." And the little fuzzy yellow ball is caught by an outstretched red glove.  
_

_Cap walks in, stance easy, smile quirked and gently tossing the tennis ball into the air.  His cowl is pushed off his head and shows his still1940s-styled hair.  The ball is put on an antique end table. "It's not that bad guys."_

_In the next panel--  
_

* * *

Steve frowned.  "I...Jarvis. There is so much...what should I choose from?"

And then, before Jarvis could respond, the call to assemble came through.

(The ringtone was a quote from some movie called 'Snakes on a Plane'. Steve had never watched it, never planned on it, but Jarvis had thought the quote, "You know all those goddamn security scenarios we ran? Well, I'm stuck in the middle of one we didn't think of." said in a voice very much like Fury's was amusing and had showed Steve.  Steve had approved.)

* * *

In the end, Jarvis convinced Steve to just leave the panels like they were and just upload them.  By the end of it, Steve had a username that was misleading (Jarvis said.  Steve didn't think having the username 'IAmCaptainAmerica' was misleading  _at all_ , but it  _was_ amusing.) and a comic that was just slightly cathartic posted.

And that was really, really, how it all snowballed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought about if Steve drew a comic about himself and how he's adjusting to all the new things around him.
> 
> So. For the 1920's things and Skinny!Steve : http://browsethestacks.tumblr.com/post/17649141831/little-orphan-annie  
> For the Capitan/1960s : http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_medium/0/40/113775-104886-winter-soldier.jpg  
> Just...for Cap and most of the apartment and basically anything modern...think fanart. XD I have just spent waaaay too long doing research again...
> 
> XD


End file.
